


Living the Dream

by dass15



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fanboy Luhan, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dass15/pseuds/dass15
Summary: Luhan is a huge EXO-M fanboy with the biggest crush on one of their members Xiumin. What happens when he finally has the chance to meet his favorite band?





	1. Chapter 1

BAEK BAEK BAEK

 

DID U SEE THE TEASER?!?!?

 

PLS TELL ME U SAW THE TEASER

 

IF U HAVENT SEEN THE TEASER I SWEAR ILL GO OVER TO UR APARTMENT AND FORCE U TO WATCH IT RIGHT NOW

 

BBBBAAEEKKK

 

ANSWER ME

 

WHY WONT U ANSWER ME

 

ARE U DEAD

 

DID U DIE

 

CAUSE LIKE IM DEAD FOR SURE IM 100% A GHOST RIGHT NOW

 

Luhan couldn't believe it had already been 2 minutes since the teaser for EXO-M's newest comeback had come out and Baekhyun still hadn't answered his text mesages. He couldn't even stop himself from rewatching the 23 second teaser but his so called best friend and fellow EXO-M fan didn't even have the decency to do the same and answer his messages. EXO-M was his and Baekhyun's favorite group, it consisted of five angels called  Kris, Chen, Lay, Tao and last but not least Xiumin AKA the love of his life. Ever since Luhan saw their debut music video, MAMA, he knew he was a goner, how could he resist those cute chubby cheeks that reminded him of a baozi for some reason. Afterwards, he just couldn't help but find everything Xiumin did charming. Xiumin could literally be standing in a corner doing nothing but Luhan would think he was the king of standing in a corner doing nothing. Luhan soon discovered that Xiumin wasn't only cute, watching their interviews he came to realize that he was also really sweet and funny and he had the most beutiful singing voice. His voice always managed to make him feel like he was being wrapped in a blanket made out of the softest clouds in the entire world. Afterwards Xiumin lost the weight, his cheeks were no longer chubby but instead he gained abs and Luhan couldn't help but feel attacked at every waking moment. One second he was as cute as a button and the next he looked so hot he made Luhan want to curl up on his bed and scream into his pillow. 

 

Luhan looked down on his phone, waiting for Baekhyun's expected text about how attractive Lay looked with his newly dyed brown hair or how Tao was weirdly rocking that blue hair, but instead all he saw was his shirtless Xiumin in a pool wallpaper and no new notifications. ok thats it im coming over, Luhan texted as he got tired of waiting for his best friends reply. He got up from his bed, closed his laptop, took it with him and quickly made his way out of his apartment. Lucky for him, Baekhyun actually lived in the apartment next door so its not like he actually had to do a lot of walking. Once he reached the apartment he didnt even bother knocking and just let himself in. 

 

"Damn it Lu! You really need to stop barging into our apartment. You're really gonna give me a heart attack one of these days."

 

Luhan looked towards Junmyeon who was sitting in the living room watching some cooking show or something. Junmyeon was Baekhyun's roomate who was a secret EXO-M fan, Luhan was sure of it although the younger boy had never actually admitted to it. Luhan was certain he once saw a Chen photocard in Junmyeon's room but then again it might've been Baekhyun's. Junmyeon looked down at Luhans arms and realized the older boy was carrying his laptop adorned with EXO-M stickers, he knew it could only mean one thing.  

 

"Its really not my fault Junmyeon, you guys never lock the door anyways. You should probably do something about that before an actual robber comes in and steals all your sad college student furniture"

 

Junmyeon rolled his eyes at that, "So, are you here to bother Baekhyun over EXO-M's new music video or something?" 

 

"Stop pretending like you don't already know it comes out tomorrow." Luhan said as he moved away completely from the doorway, "The teaser just came out and I sent Baek like a million texts about it but he didn't answer any of them. I gotta make sure the teaser didn't kill him completely."

 

"Yep that sounds about right." Junmyeon said as he switched the channel to some superhero movie they were giving. 

 

"Well I'm gonna go find my dead friend," Luhan said as he walked straight past the younger boy in the living room and made his way to his best friends room. Luhan was prepared to find a dead Baekhyun who had drowned in a river of his own tears, he had prepared to deal with the mess that Baekhyun would have understandably become after watching that amazing 23 second teaser but what he found was something Luhan had never even considered. 

 

"BYUN BAEKHYUN ARE YOU TAKING A NAP INSTEAD OF WATCHING EXO-M'S NEWEST TEASER TO THE AMAZING MUSIC VIDEO THAT WILL BE POWER THE SONG THAT ALREADY SAVED ME AND ALSO KILLED ME" 

 

Baekhyun jumped so high when he heard Luhan's scream that he actually managed to somehow fall from his bed tangled up in his sheets. Luhan would've laughed had he not been so offended by what he had just witnessed, he made his way over to the younger boys bed and sat himself on it while Baekhyun laid on the floor groaning in pain and confusion.  

 

Luhan could see how it was taking Baekhyun a while to fully wake up, the younger boy was still trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. Luhan took pity on his best friend and opened up his laptop and turned it around towards Baekhyun to show him Lays teaser images. Baekhyun slowly blinked up at the laptop until it finally clicked.

 

"THE TEASER CAME OUT ALREADY?!?!" Baekhyun yelled as he tried to untangle himself from his messy sheets. Once he finally freed himself he quickly made his way up onto his bed and sat himself next to Luhan. 

 

"Why didn't you tell me it had come out already???"

 

"I texted you like a billion times"

 

"I was asleep"

 

"Well how was I supposed to know that you'd disrespect EXO-M like this" Luhan said as he wasted no time and played the teaser for his best friend. 

 

"THIS COMEBACK IS GONNA BE THE DEATH OF ME. WHY DOES TAO HAVE A RED EYE? DID KRIS FAINT? WAS LAY HOLDING A KITTY??? " Baekhyun screamed as he slapped Luhans arm repeatedly out of excitement and forced Luhan to play the teaser once more.

 

"I know! I know I dont know whats going on either but did you see Xiumin? Did you see how great he looked in that beret?!?! I swear he killed all of man kind in that one second of screentime he got!" Luhan squealed in excitement as he finally got to properly talk about the teaser with someone in person instead of over the internet.

 

"Why are they shooting guns?"

 

"Why not use their own powers?" 

 

"What do you think theyre fighting?"

 

"Were those nerf guns?!?!"

 

Luhan and Baekhyun just kept talking over each other, neither really answering nor paying attention to the others question, but both continuing to ask them nonetheless.

 

"I cant wait 'till the full mv and album comes out tomorrow." Baekhyun said. 

 

Luhan nodded along to what Baekhyun said as he logged onto his twitter and started looking around for any more theories about the actual video. "If we got this excited over a 23 second long teaser then I'm 100% sure we wont be able to survive the actual thing," he said as he continued scrolling through twitter. He quickly looked over to his best friend only to see that the latter was saving all new EXO-M pictures onto his phone. Luhan turned his attention back onto his own timeline as he stumbled upon a new tweet from EXO-M's official account.

 

Luhan couldnt believe what he was reading, he could feel his insides curl up in excitement as he re-read the tweet over and over again needing to make sure that it was actually there on his screen and that he was actually on ECO-M's official account. "Baek..."Luhan said in disbelief as he realized the tweet was actually real.  

 

"Yeah?" the younger boy replied without taking his eyes off his new Lay wallpaper.

 

"EXO-M are having a fan-sign event."

 

"WHAT?!?" Baekhyun asked quickly throwing his phone to the other side of the bed and trying to look over Luhans shoulder at the screen in front of them.

 

"They're having a fan-sign event for their new album." Luhan said, not truly believing what he was reading.

 

"When?" Baekhyun asked, trying to see Luhans screen but the older boy kept pushing him out of the way.

 

"It's next week."

 

"Where?"

 

"Here"

 

"Really here?"

 

"Yes really here. Tickets go on sale tomorrow."

 

"Lu, EXO-M have never come here for a fan-sign event before."

 

"I know."

 

"How are you so calm?" Baekhyun asked confused.

 

"I'm not."

 

"Are you screaming internally because you thought of the possibility of seeing Xiumin in person?" Baekhyun asked.

 

Luhan silently nodded, still too in shock to actually say words.

 

"His hairs completely black for this new comeback, you could see it in person."

 

If theres one thing most Xiumin stans can agree on is that Xiumins black hair is a gift from above, Luhans screaming wasn't internal anymore. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ever since Luhan found out that EXO-M were having a fan-sign event in his city he hasn't been able to properly relax. He knows those tickets are gonna sell out the minute they go on sale which is why he's up at 5 am when the sale starts at 7 am. 

 

"Luhan?"

 

Luhan looks back from the sofa in his living room, where hes sat surrounded by two laptops, an iPad, and his phone all opened and refreshing the same ticket website, to see Sehun walking out from his roommates room.  He sees Sehun, in his black hair ( and wasn't his hair orange a couple of days ago?) still trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

 

"What are you doing here?" Luhan asked Sehun, the younger giving him a deadpan stare and walking towards Luhan to join him on the sofa. 

 

"Oh right, you're dating my roommate..." Luhan said as he stood up to make himself some more coffee, he was obviously in need of some. 

 

"You'd think after dating your roommate for a year you'd remember me by now" Sehun said, no real bite to his words. "Could you make me some coffee too?" the younger boy asked as he looked at all the electronics Luhan had lying around the living room.

 

"Already on it." Luhan said from the kitchen.

 

Once Luhan returned he handed Sehun his coffee and retook his seat in the middle of his laptops. Both boys took their time drinking their coffee in silence, since neither was really awake enough to even try and start a conversation that didn't revolve around nonsense. 

 

"So how come you're up at 5 am? I thought you hated mornings" Sehun asked once he finished his coffee and placed it on the table next to him.

 

"I do hate mornings. Its why I only take afternoon classes and work the night shift at the coffee shop." 

 

"Then what are you doing awake so early? Are you sick?" Sehun asked concerned, placing his hand over Luhans forehead to check the olders temperature. 

 

Luhan pushed Sehuns hand away, managing to spill some of his coffee on the sofa next to him.

 

"Oh shit." Luhan said looking down at the stain next to him. "Do you think your boyfriend will notice the stain on his couch?" Luhan asked as he looked over to Sehun.

 

Sehun looked at it and shrugged. "Eh. Chanyeols one of the clumsiest people I know, and hes also really forgetful, you could probably make him think he was the one who made that stain in the first place."

 

"And this Sehun is why you're my favorite friend," Luhan said as he put a pillow over the stain, "but don't tell Baekhyun I said that or he might want to fight you."

 

"I wont tell him if you tell me why you woke up so early and why you have all these computers and shit." Sehun said while picking up Luhans IPad.

 

"Are you blackmailing me?" Luhan asked grabbing his ipad back from the younger boy. "I was gonna tell you anyways, I was just building up some suspense man," Sehun rolled his eyes at the dramatic older boy.

 

"EXO-M are holding a fansign event here next week and the ticket sale starts at 7 but I woke up at 4:30 to make sure all my stuff was good to go and I could get the tickets. And don't fight me for waking up early for a group and not for other stuff like college or work, I have priorities Sehun" the older said as Sehun just continued blankly staring at him. Luhan felt like Sehun hadn't moved in hours when in reality it had just been a couple of minutes. The younger boy just kept staring at him without moving.

 

"Sehun? Are you okay?" Luhan asked while snapping his fingers over Sehuns eyes. That seemed to break the younger boy out of his spell. 

 

"EXO-M are coming here?" Sehun asked the older boy, disbelief in his words.

 

"Yeah they are."

 

"They're really coming here? Next week?" 

 

"Yes Sehun, thats what I just said." Luhan stared at Sehun confused.

 

"OH MY GOD ARE YOU SERIOUS?!?! MY FAVORITE GROUP IS COMING TO MY CITY AND I DIDNT KNOW?? THIS IS CHANYEOLS FAULT. HE FORCED ME TO GO BOWLING WITH HIM YESTERDAY EVEN THOUGH I JUST WANTED TO STAY AT HOME AND WATCH EXO-M'S TEASER"

 

Luhan just continued staring at the younger boy while he had a mini breakdown. Sehun had always been so calm and relaxed, hed never seen the younger boy act this way. But Luhan got it, it was EXO-M how else could you react when you found out your favor- (wait a minute)

 

"YOU LISTEN TO EXO-M TOO??" Luhan screamed while turning and grabbing the younger boys arms.

 

Sehun just stared at Luhan and nodded at the older boy.

 

"And Chanyeol knew?" once again Sehun nodded at Luhans question. "Yeah, he bought me EXO-M's last christmas album as a chistmas gift." the younger boy said as Luhan let go of his arms. 

 

"I'm gonna have to fight him when he wakes up." Luhan said as he stood up and started pacing around the living room. "How could Chanyeol keep another EXO-M fan from me? What the hell is wrong with him? When I found out he liked Red Velvet I told him Junmyeon liked them too cause why would I deny him of a fellow reveluv but why would he do this to me?," Sehun just stared at Luhan as the older boy continued pacing around the room and mumbling stuff to himself. 

 

"Anyways forget about Chanyeol, I'll deal with him later." Luhan said as he rejoined Sehun on the sofa. "Since when have you been stanning legends?" he asked the younger boy.

 

"Since their wolf comeback" 

 

"What do you think about wolf?"

 

"Its truly an amazing song, one of EXO-M's best ones." Sehun said, completely serious. 

 

"You really are my favorite friend." Luhan said with tears in his eyes as he hugged the younger boy next to him. "But seriously don't tell Baekhyun or he'll cry" the older boy said as he let go of Sehun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im aware this isn't how you actually get into a fansign event but for the sake of story telling lets pretend it is. Also this fic is gonna be 5 chapters long and I've already written all of them so updates will be very frequent. And if you guys like this story I'd probably write more in this verse but we'll get to that again when I actually upload the final chapter. Thanks for reading so far!


	3. Chapter 3

"Luhan! Open the door!" 

 

Luhan walked over to his front door to put a stop to the never ending knocking. He opened the door to find his best friend wearing his Lay baseball jersey from EXO-M's last tour.

 

"Oh wait. If you're gonna wear your baseball jersey then I'm gonna wear my Xiumin one." Luhan said as he let Baekhyun into his apartment. 

 

"I'm surprised you aren't wearing it already," his best friend said as he followed Luhan into his room. They had agreed to watch the music video together instead of having to text each other about it. It was currently 5:30pm and the music video was going to be released in half an hour. Once they entered Luhans room, Baekhyun made his way straight to the older boys bed and Luhan went straight to his messy closet.

 

"You really need to clean" Baekhyun said as he stared at all the clothes thrown on the closets floor, there were barely any shirts actually hanging in it. 

 

"I'm a college student, I have no time to clean." Luhan said as he threw probably dirty t-shirts over his shoulder, Baekhyun ducking every once in a while to make sure he didn't get hit by the them. 

 

"You woke up at 4:30 in the morning today to buy our tickets, why didn't you just clean after that?" 

 

"I might've fallen back asleep immediately after I bought them and then I woke up at 12." Luhan said as he gave up on his closet and walked over to what Baekhyun guessed was his drawer, he couldn't really tell with the giant pile of EXO-M merchandise Luhan had over it. 

 

"By the way you owe me money" Luhan said.

 

"Yeah yeah I'll pay you eventually." Baekhyun replied while grabbing Luhans laptop from the floor and starting it up. "Wait a second, didn't you have class at 12 today?" Baekhyun asked without taking his eyes off Luhans twitter feed. 

 

"Um yep." Luhan said once he finally found his Xiumin baseball jersey under his latest Xiumin poster he still hadnt amnaged to put up. "I may have been 40 minutes late to that class..."

 

Baekhyun finally turned away from the laptop to look at the older boy who was currently changing shirts. "You really need to stop getting late to class. Theyre gonna kick you out or something" 

 

"Whatever, its fine. It was a two hour long class anyways. Its not like I missed anything important." 

 

Luhan and Baekhyun stopped their bickering once they heard knocking outside. "Oh, thats gotta be Sehun," Luhan said as he made his way out of his room and towards the front door. 

 

Baekhyun put the computer down on the bed and followed Luhan out of the room, "How come Sehuns here? I thought Chanyeol was out bowling or doing whatever his recent hobby is," he asked.   

 

"He went out to eat with Kyungsoo and Jongin. I invited Sehun over to watch the music video with us" Luhan replied once he reached the door. 

 

"Wait a minute" Baekhyun stopped as Luhan opened the front door. "Sehun stans EXO-M?!?!?"

 

"Yeah I do." Sehun said as he walked into the apartment. The younger boy eyed the two older boys baseball jerseys and sadly frowned. "Oh I didn't know we were wearing our baseball jerseys. I left my Tao one at home."

 

"I'm gonna fight Chanyeol that stupid giant." Baekhyun said as he walked over to his apartment next door. 

 

"Why did he leave?" Sehun asked confused at the others exit.

 

"I'm honestly not sure, but he'll be back soon enough." Luhan said as he made his way into the living room to set up the TV, Sehun following after him. 

 

Barely five minutes later, Baekhyun returned to the apartment with something in his hands. "Here you go Sehun, you can borrow Junmyeons Tao jersey," he said as he handed the younger boy the jersey.

 

"I KNEW JUNMYEON STANNED EXO-M THAT LIL FUCKER LIED TO ME!" Luhan screamed from in front of the tv.

 

"He made me promise not to tell you but desperate times call for desperate measures. I can't let Sehun go jersey-less." Baekhyun said as he made himself comfortable next to Sehun on the sofa. The grateful younger boy immediately got to work in putting the jersey over his own shirt wasting no time whatsoever. 

 

"I always thought Junmyeon would be Chen stan..." Luhan said as he sat next to Baekhyun and loaded up the youtube app.

 

Baekhyun laughed at that, "he stans all five members of EXO-M, he owns all five jerseys."

 

Sehun and Luhan just stared at Baekhyun. Its always the quietest ones, the ones who stan the most aggressively. Luhan was about to ask Baekhyun a billion question about Junmyeon stanning EXO-M when they all suddenly got the long- awaited youtube notification on their phones. The video was out. 

 

"ITS OUT"

 

"LUHAN PUT THE FUCKING MV"

 

"BAEK SHUT THE FUCK UP ITS LOADING ALREADY"

 

For five minutes and three seconds no one spoke, no one even made a noise. The three boys were all too focused on the fun music video they were all witnessing for the first time. It wasn't until Luhan played the music video for the fifth time that somebody finally broke the silence. 

 

"DID LAY FUCKING DIE??" Baekhyun screamed as he threw himself on the floor in the fetal position.

 

"That video was so happy and fun and then it ended with Lay crashing in the middle of the ocean and maybe dying what the fuck" Sehun said.

 

"What the fuck even happened in this music video?? Why did an egg steal their power orbs??" asked Baekhyun from his new position on the floor.  

 

"Xiumin blew himself up... The poor love of my life blew himself up in the cutest way possible," said Luhan, a single tear running down his face.

 

"And then Chen was just there with all his funny ass expressions."

 

"Honestly Kris is such a meme. Did you see how he was EXO-M's Velma and he was looking for his glasses when there were like 10 glasses on the floor? Why were there so many glasses on the floor?"

 

"And how he fainted when he saw the egg robot, honestly same." 

 

"And Lay with the kitten, I'm gonna need to rewatch that scene like 80 more times."

 

"Tao looked so good with his blue hair and his one red eye."

 

"Xiumin king of berets"

 

"Lay king of crashing into the ocean."

 

"This is by far EXO-M's best comeback" Luhan said. Both other boys nodding in agreement. 

 

The three boys continued talking about EXO-M's newest video, so much that they didn't hear when the front door opened and someone came in.

 

"Are you guys still talking about the new video?" Chanyeol asked once he entered the living room, closely followed by Jongin and Kyungsoo.

 

"You stupid giant!" Baekhyun said once he saw the taller boy, immediately making his way to the giant from his position on the floor. "HOW. COULD. YOU. NOT. TELL. US. SEHUN. STANNED. EXO. M." Baekhyun said in between hits to Chanyeols arms and anywhere else the shorter boy could reach. 

 

"Ouch ouch ouch ouch stop I'm sorry I swear I'll never keep something like this from you and Luhan again. Ouch please stop" Chanyeol begged, now from his position on the floor.

 

"You better not." Baekhyun said as he went over to hug Jongin and Kyungsoo who still hadn't moved from theit place near the front door.  

 

"I'm really surprised Luhan didn't attack Chanyeol with you." Kyungsoo said as he pushed Baekhyun away from him. 

 

"Oh its cause me and Sehun already did that in the morning." said Luhan from the couch where he had been staring at Chanyeol getting beat up by his best friend, a creepy grin on his face. 

 

"Makes sense" said Jongin as he followed Baekhyun into the kitchen to probably eat some snacks. 

 

Kyungsoo jumped over Chanyeol's body on the floor and made his way over to Sehun and Luhan on the couch. "Luhan I thought you worked today?" he asked as he sat in between the two taller boys. 

 

"Yeah but I called in sick." the older boy said as he scrolled through his twitter timeline.

 

"You aren't sick though..." the shorter boy said confused. 

 

"Yeah well I couldn't miss EXO-M's comeback," Luhan replied without taking his eyes off of all the new memes on his timeline.  

 

"Oh Kyungsoo guess what" Sehun said. "I'm going to an EXO-M fansign event next week with Luhan and Baekhyun. I got Chanyeol to pay for it."

 

"Was that his punishment for not telling Lu you liked EXO-M?"

 

"Yep. That and he has to pay the wifi bill by himself for two months."

 

"Well at least you finally get to meet Tao." Kyungsoo said, smiling at the obviously excited younger boy.

 

Luhan looked up from his phone, having finally analyzed what the other two were speaking about, "YOU ALSO KNEW SEHUN LIKED EXO-M??" he screamed at the shorter boy.

 

"Yeah, he tells me about them all the time." Kyungsoo said.

 

"Oh okay cool." Luhan said as he went back to his twitter scrolling.

 

"Wait," said Chanyeol, finally standing up from the floor, walking into the living room, "You gave me shit for not telling you Sehun liked EXO-M  but you find out Kyungsoo also knew and all he gets is an 'oh okay cool'?!?!"

 

"Yeah," the older boy replied staring at the taller one as if he had grown a second head. "I don't wanna die a week before I meet the love of my life in person. I'm not stupid."

 

"I guess that makes sense" said Chanyeol as he sat next to Sehun, the younger boy immediately cuddling up to him. 

 

 "Which reminds me. If all of you are here now that means we're all watching the new video. We gotta get my boys those views before we move on to streaming the album."  Luhan said as Baekhyun and Jongin made their way back from the kitchen. A mixture of screams of joy and annoyed groans could be heard in the living room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Thanks for reading so far!


	4. Chapter 4

The day of the fan-sign event Luhan felt like he was sick and not fake sick like what he told his manager so that he could get out of work again. He was ridiculously nervous, never in his 21 years of life had he felt this anxious. Not on his first day of college, his first day of work, his first ever date (and he was really nervous there) never. He honestly felt like he was going to pass out the closer he got to the venue. 

 

"I've known Luhan all my life and I swear he's never been this quiet." Baekhyun told Sehun as they slowly walked behind the quietly panicking boy. 

 

"Are you sure he's gonna be alright?" Sehun asked concerned.

 

"I guess... I mean, he'd never forgive himself if he actually made himself sick the day he got to meet the love of his life, hes been dreaming about this ever since we started stanning EXO-M years ago."

 

"What if hes stupid enough to actually do that?" asked Sehun once more.

 

"I mean, the boys stupid but he aint that stupid," Baekhyun said.

 

"I can hear everything you guys are saying, you know that right?" Luhan said as he turned around to face the other two boys.

 

"Lu are you sure you're feeling well?" Sehun asked once again.

 

Luhan looked at the younger boy in front of him and tried to relax for the sake of his friends and his own sanity., "I'm fine, just a little bit nervous."

 

"A little bit?!? Luhan your hands are shaking." Baekhyun said pointing at the older boys hands.

 

Luhan looked down at his hands only to realize that they were indeed shaking. "Oh fuck I really am nervous." 

 

"It's ok. You'll be fine," Baekhyun said as he put his arms over his best friends shoulders and continued walking towards the venue, dragging the slightly taller boy with him. "Whats the worst that could happen?"

 

"He could say something really stupid and all of EXO-M could laugh at him." Sehun said from behind them. Luhan froze under Baekhyuns arm, suddenly being bombarded by hundreds of embarassing scenarios.

 

"Damn it Sehun you're not helping." Baekhyun muttered at Sehun, the younger boy feeling guilty all of a sudden.

 

"Luhan you're gonna be fine. Kris, Xiumin, Lay, Chen, and Tao are all really nice guys. They won't laugh at you," Baekhyun said.

 

Luhan looked up at his friend in horror, "But Baek, what if I do something embarrasing and they do laugh?!?" 

 

"Then look at the bright side, at least you know they won't forget you." Baekhyun said as he forced Luhan to start walking again. "Now come on. Lets get to the venue already, we've got a long ass line to make."

 

The three boys continued walking down the streets until they finally reached the venue. They went inside after showing the security guards their tickets and made their way to their assigned seats. Surprisingly enough they were quite close to the stage which made Luhan even more nervous than he was before.

 

"Oh fuck what if they see me from here?" Luhan asked while trying to duck behind the front seats.

 

"Lu.. theyre gonna see you anyways when you go up to them to get your album signed" Baekhyun said slowly.

 

Once Luhan heard this his eyes opened wide in realization, "Oh shit theyre gonna see me anyways! My face isnt worthy of them Baek!"

 

"Luhan chill, nobody here is worthy of EXO-M  but we're all here anyways" Sehun said trying to calm his older friend.

 

"Lu breathe, calm down. Everythings gonna be fine" Baekhyun said taking Luhans hand into his own. "You need to calm down, you dont want Xiumin to see you like this do you?"

 

"Oh God no I'd rather die right now than have him see me like this."

 

"Good. So chill out. If Sehun and I are chill over meeting EXO-M then so can you." Baekhyun said one more time.

 

 Luhan had to take a couple of deep breaths before he could finally feel himself relaxing. The girl sitting next to him even offered her water bottle to him which he politely accepted. As soon as he felt himself relax, the lights were dimmed and EXO-M came out on stage. If he thought they were good looking on TV then in person it was like he was standing in front of five gods. They looked amazing in their casual wear. Kris with his superman style hair. That strand in the middle of his forehead looked so amazing on him, but on anybody else it would probably look like a frizzy mess. Tao with his beautifully styled blue hair, he was so ridiculously handsome. Chen with orange hair?!?! Chen had never had this hair color, Luhan felt like he was in an amazing alternate universe. Lay whose smile put a top to world conflicts. And last but not least, Xiumin. He'd seen netizens post  that this man looked like a God in person and now he could finally see it himself. Not even the most expensive camera in the world could do justice to his beauty. There wasnt a single thing about him that wasn't completely perfect. Once he saw Xiumin, he couldnt stop staring at him, he was in awe of this mans good looks. Xiumin in his beautiful black hair with the sides cut was just a work of art. Luhan was in a trance by this mans beauty and he didnt snap out of it until he could swear the smaller man was smiling at him with that beautiful gummy smile. 

 

Once Luhan finally broke free from Xiumins spell he could feel Baekhyun hitting his arm next to him. He looked to his right side to see both of his friends in the same trance as him. 

 

"It's really them," Sehun said in complete awe.

 

"They're so gorgeous." Baekhyun said.

 

"They really are," Luhan said as his eyes fell back on Xiumins waving form just three rows in front of them. 

 

"We are ONE! Hello, We are EXO-M" the five boys before them began and continued with their individual introductions, as if no one in that room knew who they were.

 

"We decided to host this fansign event because you guys have been incredibly supportive of us throughout our entire career and we wanted to thank you guys for it," said Kris.

 

"Wow, he's so leadery," whispered Baekhyun.

 

"Shut up Baek thats not even a word," answered Sehun.

 

Luhan stopped trying to get his bickering friends to shut up once he heard Xiumins voice, "We also saw a couple of male fans over in the front when we walked in. It makes us really happy to know that boys also like us and our music," he said looking directly towards Luhan and his friends and smiling at them. Luhan suddenly forgot how to breathe.

 

"So lets get to it!" Chen screamed and then all members of EXO-M went over to their seats to begin the event.

 

"They looked at us! They looked straight at us oh my god!" said Baekhyun trying to remain calm.

 

"I didn't think they'd notice us like that what the hell!" said Sehun looking over at his two friends.

 

"Wow you guys are really lucky," said the really nice girl sitting next to Luhan quickly returning to her conversation with her friends.

 

Throughout all this Luhan hadn't said a word, he hadnt even taken his eyes off of Xiumin as he signed an album for a girl from the first row. Luhan couldn't belive the man he had been calling the love of his life actually acknowledged him that way and he still hadnt even gotten his album signed. Luhan took this opportunity to really think about all he wanted to say to the boy who had honest to god changed his life for the better. And soon enough it was Luhans turn to go up stage. He made his way up the stage, Baekhyun and Sehun behind him, and made his way to the first EXO-M member, Kris.

 

"Ayo waddup Kris," Luhan said as a greeting to Kris, he could hear Baekhyun and Sehun laughing behind him. 

 

"Ayo wassup," Kris replied in a really cool way once Luhan gave him his album. Luhan directed him to the specific page he wanted signed. He made Kris laugh a couple of times which made Luhan feel like he had died and gone to heaven.

 

Followed by Kris was Tao, "I want you to know that because of you I took up martial arts for like a week. You made it look so cool but I quit after I fell on my butt like 80 times in the same lesson. You make it look too simple," Luhan said while Tao laughed at the memory of the older boys hurt butt. 

 

"Did you know angels cry when they hear your beautiful voice?" Luhan asked Chen once he reached the younger boy, making him laugh and deny that his voice was that good (so humble, so cute). 

 

He moved onto Lay, "your dimple is so deep I could drown in it, just like how you drowned in the power music video, now what was that all about man?" Lay laughed but refused to answer Luhans very serious question. "You'll find out someday," he replied (what a tease).

 

 Soon enough, the moment Luhan had waited years for was finally here. He was gonna get to meet Xiumin. 

 

"Hi there" Xiumin said once Luhan walked up to him. Luhan looked up into Xiumins eyes and he couldnt help but get a bit shy in front of his idol.

 

"Hi. I'm Luhan." the younger boy said once Xiumin smiled at him again.

 

"So have you been a fan of us for long?" Xiumin asked reaching over for Luhans album.

 

"Yes I have, I've been a fan ever since your debut."

 

"Wow then you've been a fan of us for a very long time." Xiumin said, still looking into Luhans eyes.

 

"Yes, I have."  Luhan replied. At that moment Xiumin looked down and began signing the younger boys album, Luhan realized this was his only chance to say all he wanted to say. 

 

"I just wanted to tell you-" Luhan slowly began, Xiumin looking away from the album to look into Luhans eyes again "-you've really helped me out in the past. I went through some really difficult situations in the past but I was always able to deal with them thanks to you and how you dealt with your own difficulties. And you're also very talented and you shouldn't let anyone tell you otherwise." Luhan said as fast as he could, immediately breaking eye contact wih Xiumin and looking down at the table. Luhan slowly felt Xiumins hand touch his own and he immediately looked back up to the other boy.

 

"Thank you for saying all that," Xiumin said, Luhan could see the honest gratitude in the older boys eyes, "it really gives me strength to know that I've helped someone like that. So thank you and I hope that I can continue helping you that way." 

 

Luhan could feel his cheeks heating up, "I also think you're pretty cute." Luhan said, eyes widening in surprise once he realized what he had just said.

 

Xiumin didn't really seem to mind, in fact he laughed at Luhans words. "Thanks," he said "I think you're pretty cute too." Xiumin said followed by a wink. If Luhan were to spontanously die right at the moment he wouldve been fine with, he couldve honestly said that he had accomplished all his life goals. Surprisingly he managed to regain his cool real quick. 

 

"No Im not cute at all, Im super manly." he said in a joking matter which made Xiumin laugh even more.

 

"That just makes you even cuter." Xiumin said as he went back to signing Luhans album. Once he finished he handed Luhan his album back. Before Luhan walked off the stage, album in hand, he told Xiumin one last thing. "Please dont forget your best male fan," he said as he quickly made his way down the stage while he could hear Xiumin laugh in the background. When Luhan returned to his seat he realized he never read Xiumins message to him. He found the page quickly and almost screamed at the message he saw.   

 

        Dear Luhan,

       Thank you for coming. Please always find strength in me like I'll find strength thinking about fans like you. I'll never forget you cutie. 

           Xiumin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I hope you like this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Anyone who knew Luhan could easily tell you that he wasnt a morning person. He absolutely despised having to wake up early, his brain wouldnt properly function before 9 am, so when he finally went off to college and discovered afternoon classes he felt like crying of happiness. The earliest class he takes is at 10:30 am, which gives him just enough time to properly wake up and get himself some coffee. He absolutely adores coffee, cant function without it, gets a headache if he doesnt get his morning coffee. Which is why when Luhan walked past the coffee shop near his apartment and saw they were looking for a barista to work the night shift Luhan legitimately started jumping of joy in the middle of the street. Luhan loves his job and the fact that his manager is pretty gullible is just a bonus. The amount of times Luhans called in sick when in reality he was just doing something EXO-M related are many. Not that he doesnt take his job seriously, but EXO-M are priorities, his manager would probably understand anyways.

 

So there he is, working the night shift the day after EXO-M's fansign event, aka the best day of his life. He still couldnt believe he actually got to meet his idols. They were amazing and every moment Luhan spent in their presence will always be cherished as precious memories. It was an experience that he cant wait to forcefully tell everyone he knows and will ever meet for the rest of his life about. He had honestly told anyone that would listen to him about the previous day, everyone except his manager who stil thought he had been actually sick. 

 

One of he good things about the coffee shop was that the manager let whichever barista was working a shift choose the music. That meant Luhan had ben playing  EXO-M's new album all day, (gotta get them that promo). If any of the customers even hummed one of the songs Luhan would immediately tell them about his previous day. Some people were confused, some people were happy and some people were jealous about his story. Luhan didnt care either way.

 

It was already 11:30 pm nad the shop closed in half an hour. Seeing that the cafe was currently empty Luhan decided to start wiping down the tables, all while EXO-M's best songs played in the background, which was their entire discography. Luhan was so focused on wiping tables and singing to Sweet Lies that he didnt hear the front door of the shop open behind him.

 

"Excuse me, are you guys still open?" 

 

Luhan screamed in shock and quickly spinned around once he heard the unexpected voice in the store.

 

"Oh my god, Im so sorry for scaring you. Are you ok?" said the unknown man, grabbing Luhans arm to steady the younger boy. 

 

Luhans heart was racing so fast he felt like he was having a heart attack. "Im fine, you just surprised me that all" Luhan said as he finally looked at the boys face only to immediately feel like he was going to have another heart attack. Xiumin was standing in front of him, EXO-M's Xiumin, one of his idols, the man he had been calling the love of his life for years. He was standing right in front of him. Luhan felt like he couldn't breathe.

 

"Luhan are you ok?!?" Xiumin asked grabbing the boy in front of him by both arms.

 

At that Luhan finally snapped out of it. "Wait a minute, you remember me?!?!" Luhan asked incredulously. 

 

The shorter boy finally smiled at that, all concern leaving his face. "Of course I remember you! How could i forget my best male fan" he said teasingly while finally letting go of the younger boys arms.

 

"Wow" Luhan muttered to himself  behind the shops counter. "This must be a dream. Theres no way Xiumin would be here right now and theres especially no way he'd remember me at all. Nope. This is too good to be true. Its gotta be a dream."

 

"Um  Luhan."

 

"I mean, I cant be this lucky. Nope nope. Its a dream."

 

"Luhan" 

 

"Or maybe Im dead and this is heaven. Yeah that would make more sense. Must've died in my sleep. Its fine as long as I went dreaming of EXO-M."

 

"LUHAN"

 

Luhan stopped his pacing behind the counter realizing Xiumin was right in front of him. The older had managed to join Luhan behind the counter without him noticing. Luhan looked at the man in front of him, studying all the perfection before him only to realize there was no way his simple mind couldve dreamt every single perfect detail about Xiumin. He could feel his face starting to redden in embarassement.

 

"Luhan, youre not dreaming." Xiumin said giving the younger boy a small non-judgemental smile. It didnt stop Luhan from wanting to get hit by an asteroid at that exact moment either way.

 

"Oh god no. Well Xiumin it was really nice meeting you, I guess its time to go throw myself off the nearest cliff bye!" Luhan said trying to quickly walk past Xiumin and straight into the employees only back door.

 

"Luhan wait!" Xiumin said, grabbing Luhans arm before the younger could get away. "You never answered my question." Xiumin said turning around to look at Luhan. 

 

What the fuck why is my life suddenly the plot of a really cheesy kdrama, Luhan thought to himself. 

 

"What question?" now feeling a mixture of confused and mortified. 

 

"Are you still open?" Xiumin asked giving Luhan another one of his beautiful gummy smiles.

 

Luhan suddenly took the opportunity for what it was. A chance to start over.

 

Luhan smiled back at Xiumin, finally releasing all the emberassment he had still felt. 

 

"Yes, we're still open."

 

"Good." Xiumin said letting go of Luhans arm and walking around the counter to look at the menu. "Id like two americanos then."

 

"Two?" Luhan asked again without thinking.

 

"Yeah. One for me and one for you."

 

"WHAT?!?" Luhan accidently screamed in shock, making Xiumin laugh. "Oh sorry. What?" Luhan said repeated in at a more acceptable volume. 

 

"Yeah. Would you like to join me for coffee? Its the least I could do after I scared you like that" 

 

"Ill even help you finish cleaning afterwards," Xiumin added at Luhans hesitance.

 

What village did I save in a past life to deserve this?

 

"Oh my god thats so nice but you shouldnt have to do any manual labor. Thats for us common people to do." Luhan said in a jumble of words he didnt think about at all and immediately regretted saying. "Oh god Im so sorry you must think im so weird." Luhan said looking down at a suddenly really interesting spot on the counter.

 

Xiumin laughed, "I dont think your weird. I already told you. I think it makes you pretty cute."

 

For the millionth time in the span of two days Luhan felt like he was gonna die and before he could say any other emberassing thing, Xiumin spoke again. "And you must already know I like cleaning anyways. So please let me help you?" Xiumin asked. 

 

How could Luhan say no to Xiumin? No human being had that power.

 

"Ok." Luhan said ringing up the two americanos. Feeling a little brave and less stupid he decided to ask Xiumin something. "This sounds to good to be true for me. I get a free americano and some help to finish cleaning the shop. Why would you do that?"

 

Xiumin looked straight into the younger boys eyes when he gave him his answer, "Needed an excuse to get to know this cute boy I met yesterday." And that was that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I hope you like this chapter. Initially this was gonna be the last chapter and then Id continue writing some more additional things in this universe cause its really fun to write but due to me having college things to do I decided to make it shorter. Next chapter might be the last, nothings certain yet tho. Hope you guys like this update! Also thanks for commenting, its really what motivated me to write more. 

**Author's Note:**

> So hi guys! This is the first ever fic I write here. I just wanted to point out some things that might be confusing. In this universe EXO-M are a band made up of five members, exo ot12 aint a thing here. This takes place during the Power comeback where Kris is taking over Suho's part, Tao is taking over Chnayeols, and Lay is taking over Baekhyuns. So thats all for now. I hope you guys like it. Also I crossposted this from AFF so if you guys prefer reading that over there then you can.


End file.
